Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus provided with an openable cover. In particular, there is known an image forming apparatus including a front cover disposed on a front surface portion of an apparatus body, and a top cover disposed on an upper surface portion of the apparatus body. In the image forming apparatus, the top cover is pivotally moved upwardly around a shaft portion disposed on a rear end of the top cover. Further, the front cover is pivotally moved forwardly around a shaft portion disposed on a lower end of the front cover. Pivotally moving the top cover and the front cover allows an inner space of the apparatus body to be opened to the outside. This makes it possible to mount a unit in the inner space.